rp_mythiafandomcom-20200216-history
Krvaví elfové
Krvaví elfové (Sin´dorei) Krvaví elfové, Sin'dorei v Thalassianštině ("Děti krve"), jsou rasa složená z bývalých vysokých elfů, kteří se přejmenoval na počest svých druhů, kteří byli zabiti během obléhání Quel'Thalasu pohromou v průběhu třetí války. Ještě nyní obnovují jejich hlavní město Silvermoon, které se nachází v Eversong Woods. V současné době jsou elfové pod vedením Lor'themara Therona který se s většinou Krvavých elfů odtrhl od Kael´thase. Historie 'Založení Quel´Thalasu a jeho zničení pohromou' Před deseti tisíci lety, za vlády královny Azshary existovali u nočních elfů "Prvorození" kteří prahli po moci a hojně využívali Studny věčnosti. Slepě oddaní své královně prvorození otevřeli několik portálů,kterými naneštěstí vnikla na Azertoh Plamená legie a začala válka. Prvorození byli vyhnáni z Kalimdoru a usadili se na východním kontinentu, kde založili království Quel'Thalas. Stali se známí jako Vysocí elfové. Během této doby vytvořili Sluneční studnu která jim dodávala moc a také je začla fyzicky měnit. Jejich fialová kůže nakonec přešla do světle broskvové barvy, stejně jako některých lidí a trpaslíků. Během Třetí války proti nim vedl princ Arthas svou armádu Pohromy, začal pustošit Quel'Thalas a zničil Sluneční studnu. Většina toho, co zbylo z Quel'Thalasu bylo později vypáleno. Navzdory úsilí elfů většina populace vymřela během tohoto konfliktu. Princ Kael'thas Sunstrider zrovna studoval v Dalaranu když pohroma řádila v jeho milovaném městě. Když se vrátil z Dalaranu našel Quel'Thalas v troskách. Na památku svých padlých bratří a po přidání se ke Kael´Thasovi byli přejmenováni na"Krvavé elfy".' ' Před zničením Sluneční studny měli všichni elfové dostatek magie a tudíž i energie. Nyní zbaveni této tajemné energie, jsou Krvaví elfové (a vysocí elfové) velice ohroženi. Kael'thas tvrdil, že jeho lid brzy zemře bez dalšího magické zdroje, který by nahradil Sluneční studnu. Krvaví Elfové se proto začali učit získávat magickou energii zkrze jiné zdroje. 'Zrada lidí a odchod do Outlandu' Elofvé měli časté problémy s Amani troly, kteří podnikali výpady na území elfů. Zanedlouho uzavřeli elfové spojenectví s lidmi a troly porazili. Naoplátku pomoci lidí, jim elfové pomohli vystavět Dalaran a naučili ostatní rasy využívat magii (dle některých novodobých názorů Sin´dorei to byla chyba).' Kael´thas vzal skupinu nejsilnějších válečníků a mágů Krvavých elfů a připojil se k Alianci v boji proti Pohromě. Toužili po tom se pomstít. Avšak lidský maršál ('Garithos)' byl rasisticky motivovaný, zanechal je samotné na pospas pohromě a Kael'thas byl nucen souhlasit s pomocí Nagy, lady Vashj a její rasy. Když lidé zjistili, že Krvaví elfové spolupracovali s nagy, uvěznili elfy a odsoudili je k smrti. Krvaví elfové s Kael'thasem unikli s pomocí Nagů , uprchli do Outlandu a připojil se Illidanovi.'Tato skupina Krvavých elfů pak pomohl porazit démona Magtheridona. Výměnou za loajalitu jim Illidan dal místo k životu, stejně jako je naučil mnoho schopností temné magie. Krvaví elfové v Outlandu loví démony a přecházejí v užívání démonické magie. Ostatní rasy démony opovrhují a mají s nimi nepřátelské vztahy, zatímco Krvaví elfové s nimi dokázali navodit vztahy. I když s nimi mají jakési příměří, tak Krvaví elfové věří v to že to jsou spíše jen užitečné nástroje a né potencionální spojenci. Avšak ne každý Krvavý elf žije v Outlandu. Většina Krvavých elfů ještě žije v Azerothu, zejména v Quel'Thalasu. Tito Krvaví elfové se snaží získat zpět svou ztracenou vlast a zničit Pohromu za každou cenu. Kael´thas poslal na Azertoh svého vyslance Rommatha s poselstvím že se jednoho dne Kael'thas vrátí a obnoví slávu svého lidu a dá mu nepředstavitelnou moc . Rommath byl také skvělým mágem a naučil svůj lid na Azerothu nové a tajemné techniky magie. 'Obnovení Silvermoonu a připojení se k Hordě' S novým cílem a snovou nadějí obnovili město Silvermoon. Povzbuzení příslibem návratu Kael'thase a slibovanou mocí jim to šlo velmi rychle. Když město bylo hotové, mohli se Krvaví elfové opět zaměřit na posílení jejich moci. Bohužel, rozhodnutí Kael'thase neustále přijímat pomoc z Nagů a ochotu používat démonickou magii způsobilo že se od nich Aliance distancovala. Tak se zbývající Krvaví elfové na Azerothu obrátili na Hordu, aby měli vůbec nějaké spojence. Orkové byli velmi dobře obeznámeni s elfi a mnoho starších orků, kteří zažili podobnou závislost na magii cítí spřízněnost s Krvavými elfi. Trollové, kteří byli staří nepřátelé všech quel'dorei je přijali s neochotou. Nemrtví úzce spolupracují s Krvavými elfi na očištění Plaguelands a také s nimi mají dobré vzahy protože jejich vůdkyně Lady Sylvanas je nemrtvá elfka a protože se zasadila o to aby Krvaví elfové byli v Hordě. Lor'themar Theron a Sylvanas byli veliteli během druhé bitvy o Quel'Thalas, a mnoho nemrtvých a Krvavých elfů bylo poraženými za stejné bitvy. Pomoc poskytovaná nemrtvými měla za vliv to, že i dnes můžete najít na území elfů, některé pevnosti nemrtvých a také teleportační zařízení mezi Undercity a Silvermoonem. Když Lich King napadl Azeroth tak se jak Horda tak i Aliance shromáždili, aby zahájily protiútok a ukončili hrozbu Lich Kinga jednou provždy. Díky úsilí Aethas Sunreaver a Sunreavers byl Hordě povolen vstup do Dalaranu. Horda a Aliance pomohli Argent Crusade s vytvořením Argent Tournament přes Sunreavers a Silver pakt. Vzheld Krvaví elfové jsou skoro fyzicky stejní jako vysocí elfovéMnoho malovaných run nebo záhadné tetování na rukou a tvářích mají odvracet démony nebo slaví významné události - něco, co vysocí elfové nikdy nedělali. Také nosí stejné účesy, jako vysocí elfové. Věk Sin´dorei se nedá odhadnout avška, jsou i žijící jedinci kteří zažili ještě vyhnání z Kalimdoru! Krvaví elfové mají obvykle štíhlé, svalnaté a atletické tělo.Mají dlouhé špičaté uši, dobré smysly a velmi dobrý zrak ve tmě. Temní elfové mají dlouhé, šikmé uši, zatímco uši Krvavých elfů jsou kratší a mají tendenci směřovat nahoru. Pro Krvavé elfky platí to samé. Podobně jako všichni elfi, jsou Krvaví elfové považování za velmi atraktivní i u jiných ras.Na Krvavé elfy má velmi velký vliv závistlot na magii, což se může promítat i na jejich vzhledu. Tato závislost na magii způsobí že oči Krvavých elfů září zeleně démonickým plamenem. Krvaví elfové mívají světlou pleť a i světlé vlasy. '''Na počátku byly oči Krvavých elfů bílé. Možným vysvětlením je to, že když se Krvaví elfové začali krmit démonickou magii, trvalo delší dobu než jejich oči změní barvu na zelenou, která je u nich tak velmi známá. Ještě dříve když byli vysocí elfové, měli oči modré. Protože byli zbaveni magie Sluneční studny oči ztratily svou modrou barvu a zbělely. Výška Muž 170-195 Žena 160- 185 Kultura Architektura Krvavých elfů je podobná jako vysokých elfů s tím spojené převislé otvory divné křivky sloupů, přírodní kresby, květiny, tekoucí dekorace, živočišné a vcelku je to secese. Jejich kašny se zdají jako nemožné výtvory, proudy vody klikatící se jsou přenádherné. Jeden ze znaků Krvavých elfů je fénix. Tito tvorové hluboce souvisí s Krvavými elfy, možná proto, že sdílí destruktivní povahu, nebo možná kvůli jejich čistě magickému složení. To by mohlo umožnit Krvavím elfům, aby nad nimi zvýšily kontrolu. Vzhledem k tomu že fénix zemře a stane se znovuzrozen, může to být symbol Krvavých elfů - krvaví elfové obrazně "zemřeli" jako vysocí elfové a byli znovuzrozeni jako Krvavý elfové. '''Jazyk Krvavých elfů je Thalassianština. Nový jazyk má za úkol to, aby se Krvavý elfové mohli bezpečně dorozumívat i když je někdo odposlouchává. Dále se většina elfů učí obecnou řeč. Magické závislosti Od zničení Sluneční studny rukou a Arthase a Pohromy, byly Krvaví elfové nuceni se vypořádat s náhlým recidivy jejich závislostí na magii. Krvaví elfové tráví své dny bděním a zápasí s jejich slabostí, hledají magii a snaží se ji nasávat z okolí.Vzhledem ke své závislosti, musí Krvavý elf strávit jednu hodinu každé ráno v meditací. Krvaví elfové umí vstřebávat okolní magickou energii a také toho hojně využívají.Sin´dorei musí mít velice silnou vůli, sebekontrolu a sebekázeň, protože jinak by mohli při špatném nakládání s magií i zemřít na následky jejího nedostatku. Ti, kteří ztratí kontrolu nad svou závislostí se změní do monster, která jsou naprosto šílená a odsouzená k záhubě.Mnoho Krvavých elfůové jsou černokněžníci nebo mágové, i když někteří se stanou farstridery, skauty nebo rytíři-. Nadále někteří umějí čerpat sílu ze Světla a jsou kněží. Většina Krvavých elfů není duševně nemocná nebo zlá. Jen trpí kvůli ztrátě jejich drahé Sluneční studně a proto jsou mnohdy tak podráždění. Vztahy Zatímco nemají rádi většinu ostatních ras, Opuštěné přijímají protože mají stejné cíle. Horda vnímá Krvavé elfy jako nebezpečné, nestabilní a nakonec destruktivní. Orkové, Trollové a Taureni nedůvěřují Krvavým elfům.Krvaví elfové považují Hordu za spolek barbarů, kteří odmítají, aby se chopil moci která je před nimi. Obzvláště nesympatyzují s orky kteří místo toho aby svou silou ovládly démony, jsou ovládání démony. 'Vojsko ' {C}Sin´dorei má velmi disciplinovanou a organizovanou, taktéž vybavenou armádu. Velitel armády je Lor´themar Theron který zastupuje prince v jeho nepřítomnosti. Armáda má pevné hodnostní označení, ale používá se opravdu jen zřídka. Chloubou vojska Sin´dorei jsou bezpochyby Krvaví rytíři, obdoba lidského paladina - avšak jsou tam rozdíly. Rytířské oddíly jsou základem vojska o který se většina ostatních jednotek opírá. Další z jednotek jsou Farstrideři. Je to speciální skupina skautů chcete-li. Jsou to průzkumníci a skvělí střelci. Taktéž nezapomínejme na jejich roli špehů. A posledním, nejmocnějším prvkem jsou mágové. Sesílají oheň z nebes, léčí rány bojovníkům a všechny takové ostatní věci kolem všeho co má spojitost se Sin´dorei. Teď si popíšeme určité jednotky blíže. Krvaví rytíři Krvaví Rytíři jsou elitní skupina která slouží jako ekvivalent Silvermoonu za rytířů Stříbrné Ruky u lidí. Jako vysocí elfové, mnozí byli členy církve Světla. Po třetí válce se většina vysokých elfů se stala Krvavými elfy a brzy se začaly dít věci o které bylo třeba se starat pevnou rukou a zároveň bylo třeba posílit víru ve světlo. Tak vznikli Krvaví rytíři. Hodnosti v armádě: (hodnosti jsou seřazené od nejnižší po nejvyšší) Iniciátor - Přihlásil se k armádě, dostal základní zbroj. Adept - Ve výcviku. '' ''Rytíř - Oficiální člen armády. '' ''Mistr - Ti v první linii... To jsou oni. Mistři. '' ''Šampion - Nejlepší voják armády, odměněn za zásluhy, velí menším oddílům. '' ''Rytíř-Lord - Má na starosti vedení větších oddílů a plánování dalších kroků. ''Lord - Tato hodnost doprovází získání domu v Silvermoonu a může ji udělit jen Matriarch. '' ''Matriarch - Vrchní velitel, má možnost dávat rozkazy prakticky každému. Sídlí v Silvermoonu. '' Farstrideři Se sídlem v Silvermoon City, jsou Farstrideři organizace považována za součást vlády Krvavých Elfů, ale její členové nikdy nebyli formálně vojáci. Armáda, která v současné době hájí Quel'Thalas je oddělená entita od Farstriderů. Farstrideři mají několik lóží roztroušených po celé Lordaeronu. Farstrideři používají podobné taktiky další elfích pluků, luky. Dobrý Farstrider není nikdy v bitvě viděn. Farstrideř se raději schovávají a maskujíí ve stromech, odstřelují přesnými ranami nepřátele kteří ani nevdědí co je zabilo. Farstrideři nejsou závislí na armádě Silvermoonu. Naopak, jsou strukturovány spíše jako žoldáci. Většinu Farstriderských skupin tvoří od 3 do 5 členů. Farstrideři dávají přednost partyzánské taktice. Vždycky napadají z krytu, pomocí stromů a skal se rychle přesovají a nenechávají za sebou žádné stopy . Skupina Farstriderů se rozdělí až těsně před útokem, u nepřátelských sil. Poté co je vedoucí ranger v pozici dává signál (napodobení zvířete) . Pak všichni začnou střílet své nepřátele pomocí šípů. Brzdí prchající cíle kouzly.. Ranger ustoupí do více strategické poloze a čeká na další nepřátele aby mohl provést přepadení. Farstrideři loví a vyhlazují všechny nepřátele. Farstrideři jsou chytří a rychlý. Lapači kouzel Lapači kouzel jsou legendární jednotkou Krvavých elfů. Naučili se magii ovlaádat takovým způsobem že jsou vůči ní imunní a dokáží ji vstřebávat z kouzel . Spolu se svými dobrými bojovými dovednostmi a možností pohltit kouzlo jsou v bitvě mágů skutečně nedocenitelní. Nejlepší na tom všem je ovšem to že vstřebavé kouzlo můžou nepříteli poslat na zpět.Tato schopnost převrátila ne jednu bitvu Krvavých elfů. Výzbroj Lapačů tvoří normální kouzelnická róba, vysoký štít a nakonec legendární dvojčepel se kterou umí obratně zacházet. Strážci měst a obcí Krvavých elfů, se velmi lapačům podobají ve výzbroji, ba i někteří jsou lapači kouzel a nepřítel si tedy nikdy nemůže být jistý na jakého protivníka narazil. Slovník Thalassianštiny Dále menší slovník frází z thalassianštiny. Pozdravy Anu belore dela'na = Slunce nás provázej Bal'a dash, malanore = Zdravím tě poutníku/cestovateli Sinu a'manore = Rád tě vidím Shorel'aran = Sbohem Al diel shala = Šťastnou cestu Běžné fáze/slova ve větách Anaria shola = Mluv Ann'da = Otec Minn'da = Matka Belore = Slunce Kim'jael = Malá krysa Doral ana'diel? = Jak se máš? Dalah'surfal = Moje láska/o Vendel'o eranu = Pomoc mi zapomenout Ronae = Mír/ové Pokřiky, zvolání Bash'a no falor talah! = Pocítíš chlad opravdové smrti! Selama ashal'anore = Spravedlnost pro náš lid Shindu fallah na! = Jsou poražení! Shin'do Sin'dorei! = Sláva Sin´dorei